Patchpelt
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 80 moons (6.7 years) at death |death=Smoke inhalation |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Elder: |namesl = Patchkit Patchpaw Patchpelt Patchpelt |familyt = Mates: Sons: Father: Mother: Sister: Half Brother: Half Sisters: |familyl = Robinwing (formerly), Willowpelt (formerly) Longtail, Graystripe Adderfang Swiftbreeze Leopardfoot Redtail Spottedleaf, Willowpelt |mentor = Fuzzypelt |apps = Whitestorm |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm |deadbooks = None }} Patchpelt is a sleek black-and-white tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Patchpelt is only briefly seen at a Gathering being asked by Ottersplash if his sister, Leopardfoot, has kitted yet. Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Patchkit and his sister, Leopardkit, are the kits of Swiftbreeze and Adderfang. When Swiftbreeze asks Moonflower why her daughter, Bluekit's, eyes haven't opened yet, she states that Leopardkit and Patchkit's eyes were open the minute they were born, also stating that her kits are true warriors. :When Bluekit wakes up in the nursery, she can hear Patchkit and Leopardkit playing outside. They are fighting over who gets to be the mouse and who gets to be the warrior in their game. Patchkit and Leopardkit show Bluekit and her sister, Snowkit, around camp, only being able to show them the apprentices' den and visit Dapplepaw before Bluekit convinces Snowkit to sneak off with her. Patchkit then reminds Dapplepaw that she promised to take them to the Sandy Hollow, but she denies it. Instead, she takes them to the ravine, despite the rule that kits weren't allowed to leave camp. :When Adderfang, his father, comes back from a patrol, he plays with Patchkit and Leopardkit. The next day, Patchkit receives his apprentice name, Patchpaw, and his new mentor, Fuzzypelt. During his ceremony, Pinestar mentions that he can see the courage in his eyes just like his father's, Adderfang. :Dappletail pushes past Patchpaw to go talk about WindClan. While White-eye shrugs apologetically at him.When ThunderClan prepares to invade WindClan, Patchpaw is dismayed when Pinestar chooses Leopardpaw to fight over him. He is instead ordered to stay and help guard camp. Leopardpaw tells him the hardest thing he will have to worry about is keeping Thistlekit quiet. :Later, he becomes a warrior, Patchpelt, and his sister becomes Leopardfoot. Patchpelt later receives Whitepaw as an apprentice. Bluefur approves of Sunstar's choice in Patchpelt, and doesn't show any disappointment in being chosen to mentor Frostpaw instead. :At the end of the book, he goes to the elders' den along with many of his Clanmates, including Sparrowpelt, Dappletail, White-eye, Rosetail, and Smallear. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Patchpelt is an elder of ThunderClan. He claims to have climbed to the top of The Great Sycamore when he was an apprentice. Firepaw and Graypaw are amazed, until Lionheart jokingly states that it was only a sapling when Patchpelt was an apprentice. Fire and Ice :Yellowfang explains to Fireheart that both Speckletail's kit and Patchpelt have whitecough. She tells him that it isn't serious, but they need to concentrate on getting the Clan strong. Later, when greencough starts to spread through the camp, Yellowfang confirms that Patchpelt has caught it. Forest of Secrets'' :He, along with the rest of the elders, develops a friendship with Cloudkit. :Also, at a Gathering, when Fireheart is snapped at by Crowfur, a WindClan elder, Patchpelt reassures the young warrior, by saying that Crowfur would find fault with StarClan. ''Rising Storm'' :Patchpelt, along with the other elders, is worried that Fireheart's corrupted deputy ceremony is a bad omen. Later, during the drought of greenleaf, he comes up with the idea of soaking moss in the stream to bring back water for the queens, Willowpelt and Goldenflower. :During the fire, he tries to get Halftail out of the burning camp but collapses. Fireheart pulls him to the river to help him, but he dies from smoke inhalation shortly after. Leopardfur pulls his dead body across the river so his Clan could grieve for him. Cloudpaw seems to be the most struck by Patchpelt's death. He is buried in RiverClan's territory, to most of ThunderClan's displeasure. In the Short Stories and Plays ''The Elders' Concern :Patchpelt is seen fussing with Halftail, Dappletail and Smallear about Bluestar choosing Fireheart as her deputy because he was chosen after moonhigh, and that is against the warrior code. Trivia *He has SkyClan blood, because his sister is Spottedleaf. *He and Halftail might have been at Firestar's leadership ceremony, but weren't named. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mates:' :Robinwing (formerly): :Willowpelt (formerly): Sons: :Graystripe: :Longtail: Father: :Adderfang: Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Sister: :Leopardfoot: Half Brother: :Redtail: Half Sister: :Spottedleaf: Grandsons: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Granddaughters: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Nephews: :Tigerstar: Nieces: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Half Nephews: :Darkstripe: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Half Nieces: :Sorreltail: :Sandstorm: Great-Nephews: :Bramblestar: : :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: Great-Nieces: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Half Great-Nephew: :Molepaw: Half Great-Nieces: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: Great-Grandnephews: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Great-Grandnieces: :Dawnpelt: Half Great-Grandnephews: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Half Great-Grandnieces: :Hollyleaf: :Cherrypaw: Half Great-Great-Grandnephews/nieces: :Unnamed kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: Tree Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Elders' Concern characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan Cat